Lisa Gleave
Lisa Gleave (born on 11 November, 1976 in Queensland, Australia) is an Australian-American model, actress, & TV personality. To Game Show Audiences, she is best known for being Briefcase Model #3 on the NBC Game Show Deal or No Deal as well as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 31st season. Early Life Originally hailing from Queensland, Australia. In the early 2000s, Lisa, at then-24 years of age, made a huge decision that could possibly change her life forever as well as looking for a change of pace. She packed her bags and moved to America to pursue her dreams in acting, modeling, and fashion. ''The Price is Right'' & Deal or No Deal Living in America for almost two years, Lisa found success when she landed one of her first major gigs in front of the camera. That gig was appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on the television Game Show The Price is Right during it's 31st season on the air. She made her nationwide debut on the series on (air-date) October 29, 2002 and continuing to appear until November 11th, followed by additional appearances from December 12th to the 18th, then from January 10 to January 30, 2003, returning for four more appearances from April 7th to April 11th, then from June 20th to June 26th, plus one solo appearance on September 2 (which was rescheduled twice due to coverage of the Iraq war), which marked the final appearances of both her and Jennifer England (and also the season finale episode of Season 31). Altogether, Lisa has taped 40 shows and with those 40 appearances, she ranked as the 3rd rotating model to have taped the most episodes. Shane Stirling (first appearance on October 15, 2002) ranked 2nd with 74 episodes and Brandi Sherwood-Cochran (first appearing during the 2001 model tryouts & returning on September 24, 2002) ranked 1st with 95 episodes) during Season 31. In late December 2005, Lisa and Claudia Jordan, while having remained close friends after her departure from Price, reunited as they appeared together as the Briefcase models on the newly NBC Prime-time Game Show Deal or No Deal, debuting the week of the 19th-23rd and returning to the airwaves in February 2006 as a prime-time regular. While Claudia, during the week-long trial run, stood beside briefcase #9 and then moved down to briefcase #1 when the show returned to the airwaves as a prime-time regular, Lisa stood beside briefcase #3 for the show's entire run (final episode aired on May 18, 2009). They also appeared together (along with fellow briefcase models Leyla Milani, Megan Abrigo & Patricia Kara) at the 2009 Game Show Awards on the Game Show Network representing Deal or No Deal as they won the Favorite Game Show Models category. Lisa and Claudia (along with fellow briefcase models Keltie Martin & Ursula Meyes) are also featured on the Deal or No Deal slot machine. In April 2006, Gleave and Jordan, along with their fellow Deal or No Deal models were listed in People magazine as past of it's annual "100 Most Beautiful People. Acting & Current Career During and after her stints on The Price is Right and Deal or No Deal, Lisa has appeared in a number of guest starring roles on various TV shows which have included The Young and the Restless, CSI: NY, Reno 911!, and Bikini Destinations. She also appeared as the Trophy Model on the 2003 Spike Video Game Awards. Lisa has also appeared in few supporting roles in various movies which have included Accepted in 2006, Deep in The Valley in 2009 and Date Night and Night Of The Templar in 2010. Trivia Lisa is (or was) also the spokesperson for the travel website IC Places. She was also the cover model for the 2006 Maxim calendar and has been featured in Maxim and FHM at least 5 times in 3 different continents over the last 5 years. Today, Lisa continues modeling and acting and is also active on Twitter and Instagram. Gallery (on The Price is Right) Lisag068.jpg lisag069.jpg Lisag071.jpg lisag076.jpg lisag004.jpg Lisag006.jpg Lisag015.jpg lisag009.jpg Lisag028.jpg Lisag031.jpg Lisag041.jpg Lisag044.jpg Lisag047.jpg Lisag051.jpg Lisag052.jpg Lisag053.jpg Lisag056.jpg Lisag057.jpg Lisag058.jpg Lisag060.jpg Lisag083.jpg Lisag086.jpg lisag087.jpg lisag089.jpg lisag090.jpg Lisag093.jpg Lisag094.jpg Lisag095.jpg lisag224.jpg lisag229.jpg lisag019.jpg lisag107.jpg Lisag108.jpg lisag114.jpg Lisag115.jpg Lisag120.jpg Lisag123.jpg lisag124.jpg Lisag127.jpg Lisag128.jpg Lisa500.jpg Lisa503.jpg Lisag140.jpg Lisag141.jpg lisag142.jpg lisag149.jpg Lisag156.jpg lisag157.jpg lisag160.jpg lisag170.jpg lisag174.jpg lisag176.jpg lisag182.jpg lisag184.jpg lisag186.jpg lisag190.jpg lisag198.jpg lisag200.jpg lisag202.jpg lisag205b.jpg lisag216.jpg lisag165.jpg lisag168.jpg lisag136.jpg lisag242.jpg lisag245.jpg lisag246.jpg Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear June 25, 2003 Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-1.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-2.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-3.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-4.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-5.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-6.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-7.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-8.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-9.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-10.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-11.png Lisa Gleave in Satin Sleepwear from 06-25-2003 Pic-12.png (on Deal or No Deal) DONDPremiereWeekLisaGleaveBlackdress.jpg DONDPremiereWeekLisaGleavePinkDress.jpg Dondlisabrowndress.jpg Dondlisasorryface.jpg Dondlisasilverdress.jpg 48368755_823833121287603_6411538616966709248_n.jpg 48390607_823833197954262_4165564767504695296_n.jpg 48422893_823833507954231_3568968761841025024_n.jpg 48393369_823833544620894_394341692137799680_n.jpg 48386970_823833991287516_3190306260134133760_n.jpg 48396021_823834031287512_6667548268722913280_n.jpg DONDLisagreendress.jpg DONDLisagreendress2.jpg DONDLisashocked.jpg DONDLisabluedress.jpg DONDLisabluedress2.jpg Dondlisablackdress.jpg DONDLisareddress.jpg DONDLisareddress2.jpg Lisadond3.jpg Lisadond5.jpg Lisadond4.jpg lisa6.jpg Dondcase3.jpg Lisagleavepout.jpg Lisagleaveblack.jpg Lisagleavesilverdress.jpg DONDLisareddress3.jpg Dondlisasadlook.jpg Dondlisapinkdress2.jpg Dondlisapinkdress.jpg DONDLisasmile.jpg DONDLisasmile2.jpg DONDLisasmile3.jpg 623170158.jpg 623170160.jpg DONDLisaSequinedBlue.jpg DONDLisaclap2.jpg DONDLisametallicdress.jpg DONDLisaclap.jpg DONDLisaspooked.jpg Lisasilverdress.jpg lisa4.jpg 888571788.jpg Lisadond.jpg Lisadond2.jpg Lisadond6.jpg Lisagleavered.jpg Dondlisasparklyred.jpg Dondlisablack.jpg Lisagleaveblue.jpg Lisagleavepink.jpg Dondlisaclap.jpg DONDLisasmile4.jpg DONDLisasmile5.jpg ADeal_or_No_Deal_Lisa_Gleave_Case_number_3.jpg lisa3.jpg imagesZ5IOKW6W.jpg lisa.png lisa5.jpg lisa2.jpg Lisa_Gleave.jpg GFR-00922640285.jpg LisaGleaveAroundSmashboxStudiosLAFWDayhDMtdQuZMOCl.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Deal or No Deal Models Category:2000s Models